Don't Tell Anyone!
by kyurakyu
Summary: [Chapter 2 Update!] "Nih, Bang uangnya!" / "Abang? Siapa yang Hyung maksud abang?" / "Nugu–seyo?" / "Ah! Annyeonghaseyo, Kai Hyung! Wu Sehun imnida!" / "Wu Sehun? Lo istrinya Kris ya!" / Sehun memutar matanya bosan dan memberikannya tatapan ni–orang–gila–ya. Yaoi, BL, BoyxBoy! Kaihun! Uke!Sehun slight!Chanhun, Baekhun, Hohun, Soohun! Krishun!brother
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Don't Tell Anyone

Cast:

Kim Jongin, Oh (Wu) Sehun

Wu Yi Fan

Member Exo lainnya

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship

Warning! OOC, Typo's, etc

Disini Suho sebagai _leader_ di EXO, dan Kris member biasa doang yaa

Happy Reading~~

~Kaihun~

 **Author POV**

 _"_ _Kris ge_ _~"_

Dahi Kris berkerut saat mendengar suara di sebrang sana. "Siapa nih?"

 _"Ya ampunnn_ _gege_ _~ sumpah ya, lo jahat banget sama_ _adek_ _sendiri! Mentang-mentang udah tenar, lo jadi kacang lupa sama kulitnya!_ _Kakak macam apa lo?_ _Awas aja, gue kaduin Mommy!"_

Kris menjauhkan handphone digenggamannya karna suara melengking yang mampu membuat telinganya budek seketika. "Gak usah pakek teriak juga keles! Gue cuma gak ada waktu aja buat nginget adek macem lo!"

 _"_ _Gege gue parah banget ya_ _!"_

"Bodo deh! Lo mau ngomongin apaan? Kalo gak penting gue tutup ya! Bentar lagi gue mau manggung!"

Namja di sebrang sana berdecak sebal. _"Sok sibuk lo!"_ Cibirnya, membuat Kris memutar bola matanya malas _. "Kapan lo bisa ke_ _China_ _? Gue kesepian tau disini sendirian~"_

Kris menghela nafas lelah, "Gue gak bisa, jadwal gue padet banget.."

 _"_ _Gege_ _~"_ rajuk namja itu imut.

"Kenapa lo gak ke Kanada aja? Ngunjungin Mommy sama Daddy!" Saran Kris sekenanya. Ya, hanya sekedar saran, karna ia tahu bahwa adiknya itu pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah dengan alasan–

 _"Ogah! Mending di_ _China_ _, have fun sama temen-temen gue daripada ke_ _Kanada_ _cuma jadi tukang jaga rumah!_ _Kan lo tau sesibuk apa Mommy sama Daddy._ _"_

"Ya udah, kalo gitu lo liburan aja sama temen lo!"

 _"Uhh! Lo agaknya gak kangen sama sekali sama_ _adek_ _lo sendiri!"_

"Bukan gitu– Yak! Wu Sehun!" Pekik Kris saat telponnya terputus sepihak.

"Kenapa sih, Bro?" Tanya namja berkulit tan saat ia melihat namja berwajah bule keturunan China-Kanada di dekatnya yang seakan ingin membanting handphone di genggamannya.

Awalnya sih ia sudah siap-siap untuk menangkap handphone baru itu, lumayan untuk beli chicken, pikirnya. Namun harapannya pupus saat Kris menarik kembali tangannya. Mungkin sayang jika handphone barunya hancur.

"Biasa.. adek gue nyebelin banget!"

"Emang lo punya adek?" Tanya namja berkulit tan itu dengan tampang watados yang membuat Kris ingin menyumpalkan kaos kaki busuk miliknya yang belum di cuci 2 bulan.

"Ya ampun, Jongin... Lo _bandmate_ macem apa sih? Gue punya adek aja lo kagak tau!" Dengusnya, namun Jongin hanya menampakkan cengiran lebar yang semakin membuat Kris kesal.

"Yak! Ngapain lo pada disana?! Buruan kesini! Bentar lagi giliran kita!"

"Oke!" Ujar mereka bersamaan pada Suho yang tengah berkacak pinggang di pintu waiting room.

~Kaihun~

 **Tok.. tok.. tok..**

Suara ketukan dari pintu sebuah dorm mengusik tidur 'tampan' 6 namja di dalamnya.

 **Tok.. tok.. tok..**

Lagi-lagi suara ketukan itu terdengar. Kali ini lebih keras.

"Yak! Siapa sih yang bertamu pagi-pagi?!" Sungut seorang namja mungil yang masih bergulat dibalik selimutnya. Baekhyun~ah, kau sepertinya harus melihat bahwa kini bukan lagi pagi, tapi pagi menjelang siang.

"Mungkin itu abang-abang tukang nganterin chicken." Jawaban asal muncul dari _roomate_ nya. Suara berat yang semakin terdengar serak karna bangun tidur itu mampu membuat Baekhyun sang maniak eyeliner membuka matanya seketika. Sepertinya ia sadar bahwa perutnya harus di isi.

"WOY KKAMJONGIN! CEPET LO BUAT TU KETOKAN BERHENTI ATAU LO YANG GUE BUAT BERHENTI MAKAN CHICKEN!"

Atau mungkin tidak, karena setelah melayangkan sebuah teriakan menggelegar yang menggemparkan dormnya, ia kembali tertidur dengan indahnya.

 **Tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok.. tok..**

Wah, sepertinya 'Sang Tamu' mulai tak sabar terus berdiri diluar dorm yang terlihat bagai tak ada penghuninya meski ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya ada 6 namja tampan di dalamnya.

"Aishhh!" Sungut Baekhyun. Ia menyibak selimutnya kasar. "YAK KKAAMJONG–"

"BERANI HYUNG SENTUH CHICKEN GUE, GUE MUTILASI SEMUA EYELINER HYUNG!"

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Sepertinya pura-pura budek lebih baik daripada nasib eyeliner tercintanya terancam. Toh, ia yakin bahwa sebentar lagi pasti akan ada suara teriakan lain yang membuat sang _dancing machine_ itu membuka pintu.

"SEKALI LAGI GUE DENGER LO PADA TERIAK-TERIAK, GUE PASTIIN LO PADA GAK BAKAL BISA LIAT CHICKEN SAMA EYELINER LAGI! CEPET LO BUKA PINTUNYA SANA, KKAMJONG!"

Dan terdengar suara lari menuju pintu dorm setelahnya. Tuh kan, apa kata Baekhyun, pasti Si Kkamjong yang kebo gitu bakal langsung gerak kalo udah si Suho yang bertindak. Tsk! _The power of leader_ emang keren abis deh, puji Baekhyun dengan mata yang siap menggapai mimpi lagi.

Jongin ngoceh gak jelas waktu jalan menuju pintu. Mulutnya yang tebel tapi dia bilang seksi itu bahkan udah kayak ikan cucut.

"Nih, Bang uangnya!" Jongin menyodorkan sejumlah uang pada orang di depannya tepat saat pintu terbuka.

"Abang? Siapa yang Hyung maksud abang?"

Shinggg~ nyawa Jongin seakan langsung terkumpul. Matanya yang terpejam seketika terbuka saat mendengar suara yang begitu merdu.

"Nugu–seyo?" Tanyanya saat melihat seorang namja imut berkulit pucat yang mengingatkannya pada Jjangah, salah satu anak anjingnya yang berbulu putih, berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Ah!" namja itu tersenyum, yang jujur saja, mampu membuat jantung Jongin dag dig dug gak jelas. "Annyeonghaseyo, Kai Hyung! Wu Sehun imnida!"ia sedikit membungkuk sopan.

"Wu Sehun?" Tanya Jongin. Otaknya loading. Seketika matanya membulat sempurna, persis kayak Kyungsoo. Tapi lebih bulatan Kyungsoo sih.

"Lo istrinya Kris ya?!" Pekiknya tak percaya. Ia bahkan sampai menutup mulutnya.

Sehun memberikannya tatapan ni–orang–gila–ya. Namun Jongin tak mengetahuinya karna terlalu sibuk melihat suasana diluar dorm, takut ada wartawan yang bakal nangkep basah 'Si Istri Kris' di depan dorm mereka.

"Please deh, Hyung! Gue tu adeknya Kris Hyung! Ogah amat gue nikah sama naga tonggos macem dia!"

"Adek? Sejak kapan Kris punya adek?"

Ya ampun! Tuh si Jongin kayaknya lagi kena _anterograde anmesia_ deh. Jelas-jelas dia kemaren barusan nanya sama si Kris, dan sekarang udah lupa aja. Efek kebanyakan makan chicken kali ya.

"Sejak gue lahir 18 tahun yang lalu!" Sungutnya sebal. Yang dibalas anggukan paham dari Jongin. "Udah deh, mending Hyung panggilin Kris Hyung sekarang juga!" Lagi-lagi Jongin menggangguk paham.

"KRIS HYUNG! KE SINI BURUAN! ADA TAMU NIH BUAT LO!" teriakan Jongin menggelegar lagi di dorm itu. Sepertinya dia lupa kalau si leader tadi sudah mengancamnya buat gak teriak-teriak lagi.

Jongin mengamati Sehun yang masih berdiri di depannya. "KRIS HYUNG! BURUAN KENAPA SIH!" Panggilnya lagi.

"GAK USAH TERIAK-TERIAK DONG! GUE GAK BUDEK KALI! Lagian siapa sih yang nyari– YAK! WU SEHUN! LO NGAPAIN DISINI?!" Pekik Kris saat matanya yang setengah terbuka mendapati namja yang sangat familiar di depannya.

"Annyeong, Gege!" Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah imutnya.

~Kaihun~

Suasana dorm jadi kacau pagi itu waktu Kris bangunin sang leader dan bilang kalo adeknya dateng. Awalnya sih si leader adem ayem aja, tapi dia langsung teriak tepat di telinga Kris sangking kagetnya waktu membernya itu bilang kalo kemungkinan besar Sehun bakal minep di dorm mereka, ngebuat member yang masih pada asyik tidur pun kebangun.

Mereka ber-5 langsung keluar kamar semua, buru-buru ke ruang nonton tv. Dan mata mereka bareng-bareng membulat waktu liat ada namja imut yang lagi duduk sambil makan buah strawberry dengan Jongin duduk disampingnya.

"Hya! Itu kan strawberry gue!" Pekik Baekhyun memecah keheningan yang tercipta karna pada sibuk sama pikirannya masing-masing.

Jongin sama Sehun langsung nengok kebelakang. "Ah! Annyeong, Hyungdeul!" Sapanya sopan. Ia tersenyum manis, ngebuat 5 member disana – _except_ Kris– langsung kelepek-kelepek.

"Jadi dia adek lo?" Tanya Suho. Kris yang berdiri pas disampingnya cuma ngangguk mengiyakan.

"Adek?" Tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo barengan. Mereka natap Kris dan Sehun gantian.

"Cocok sih! Sama-sama rada bule-bule gitu! Kalo Jongin yang ngaku itu adek dia baru kita wajib tes DNA!" Celetuk Chanyeol, ngebuat Jongin mesem-mesem di tempat.

"Jadi, ngapain nih adeknya Kris hyung disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Mereka bertiga kan emang gak tau apa-apa, asal keluar kamar waktu si leader teriak. Takut-takut ada kebakaran.

"Gue mau nginep disini, boleh kan?" Bukan Kris atau si leader yang jawab, tapi Sehun sendiri, ngebuat member lainnya pada syok. Jongin yang duduk di samping Sehun aja syok. Dia kan gak tau kalo tu namja imut bakal nginep, meskipun dia udah liat koper pink segede gaban yang diseret tu namja ke dalem dorm mereka.

"NOOO!" Protes Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Jongin berbarengan.

Sehun mandangin Kris penuh harap, ngebuat tu namja bule otomatis gak tega sama adek satu-satunya.

"Hyung~" panggil Kris yang mulai ngecopy jurus andalannya Sehun kalo lagi mau minta sesuatu –aegyo– yang jujur aja ngebuat Sehun dan member EXO lainnya bergidik ngeri karna gak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali.

Tanpa ba–bi–bu Suho langsung narik Kris ke dalem kamar mereka. Gak enak kali ya kalo berunding terus di denger sama Sehun.

"Kris Ge!"

"Lo!" Tunjuk Chanyeol didepan wajah Sehun, menghentikan langkah namja imut yang awalnya mau ngejar Kris dan Suho yang udah ngilang di balik pintu kamar mereka. "Diem disini!"

Chanyeol pun berlalu pergi memasuki kamar KrisHo. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang mengambil buah strawberry miliknya di atas meja, membuat Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tunggu disini ya! Awas kalo nakal!"

"Jongin!" Panggil Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang belum beranjak dari posisinya.

~Kaihun~

"Gila! Ini bener-bener gila!" Pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba saat ia masuk ke dalam kamar KrisHo.

"Sabar, Baek! Gue juga kesel!" Badmood Chanyeol.

"Gue gak bisa sabar, Yeol! Strawberry gue di abisin gitu aja! Sedangkan duit jajan gue aja udah abis buat beli eyeliner keluaran terbaru!"

Heol!

Kirain tu namja kesel karna bakal ada namja yang minep di dorm mereka. Tapi ternyata karna persediaan strawberry nya yang udah _limited_.

"Udah deh, Baek! Sekarang tu yang penting masalah adeknya Kris!"

Semua member pun mengerubungi Kris layaknya terdakwa maling ayam.

"Gimana nih, hyung jadinya? Masak kita ngebiarin namja gak jelas itu minep di dorm kita! Gimana kalo wartawan ngeliat!"

Baekhyun berkoar, persis kayak pemimpin demo.

"Dia adek gue keles, bukan namja gak jelas!" protes Kris.

"Bener, hyung! Bisa rusak reputasi kita!" Timpal Chanyeol.

Kris mendengus sebal, ucapannya di acuhkan rupanya. Dua member EXO yang kayak kemabarn ini emang nyebelin banget.

"Kris, mau berapa lama adek lo minep sini emangnya?" Tanya Suho bijak. Tu namja tau aja kalo _roomate_ nya juga lagi kebingungan dengan situasi mendadak ini.

"Emm, gak lama sih kayaknya! Cuma sampe liburan musim panas selesai doang!" Cicit Kris takut-takut.

"WHAT?! SAMPE LIBURAN MUSIM PANAS SELESAI?!" lagi-lagi kelima member disana berteriak kompak kayak paduan suara.

"Liburan musim panas kan satu bulan lagi.." gumam Jongin.

"Gila! Sumpah ini gila! Gimana caranya kita nyembunyiin namja gak jelas itu di dorm kita selama sebulan?!" Pekik Kyungsoo.

"Dia adek gue! Bukan namja gak jelas!" protes Kris lagi yang pastinya hanya dianggap angin lalu.

Jongin mengusap bahu hyung _roomate_ nya, memintanya untuk bersabar.

"Gue gak mau tau! Pokoknya dia gak boleh tinggal disini! Kalo gak.." semua member menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Kyungsoo was-was. Firasat mereka bilang kalau bakal ada malapetaka dibalik kelanjutan ucapannya. "Gue bakal mogok masak sampe tu adeknya Kris pergi dari sini!"

"Yak! Hyung! Mana bisa gitu!" Protes Jongin kesal.

"Kalo gitu jadinya.. gue juga gak setuju adek lo tinggal disini! Bisa tekor gue beliin lo pada makan tiap hari!" Ujar Suho yang disambut senyum kemenangan dari trio kwek-kwek –Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo–. Jongin sih tetep stay cool. Sedangkan Kris, udah pasang wajah badmood tingkat akut.

"Suho~"

"Sorry, Kris! Untuk kali ini gue gak bisa ngebelain lo! Nasib dompet gue lebih penting!"

"Udah, suruh aja adek lo balik lagi!" Hasut Baekhyun.

Kris sudah mau protes, tapi _handphone_ nya tiba-tiba bunyi.

 _"_ _Gege_ _, gimana?"_

"Sorry, Sehun~ah! Member-member gue gak ngijinin lo buat minep disini!"

 _"Uhh! Dasar namja-namja sok cakep!"_

"Udah, mending lo balik aja lagi ke China!"

Kelima member EXO yang mendengarnya sedikit merasa iba. Kan mereka sebenernya gak tau kalo tu namja imut dari China, kirain dari Seoul juga.

 _"No! Gue yang bakal bertindak!"_

"Wu Sehun!" Pekik Kris tiba-tiba, membuat kelima membernya menatapnya ingin tau. "Yak! Wu Seh– Aishh!"

"Wae?" Tanya mereka berbarengan. Belum sempat Kris menjawab pertanyaan kelima membernya, sudah terdengar ketukan pintu kamar KrisHo.

"Baek! Jangan di bu–"

Kau terlambat Wu Kris, Baekhyun yang memang berdiri paling dekat sama pintu kamar sudah terlebih dahulu membukanya.

"Gege~" rajuk Sehun yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar KrisHo yang terbuka. Tangan kanannya megang boneka rilakuma yang sama persis kayak punya Kris –kayaknya sih mereka beli tu boneka couple'an dulu–. Bukan sengaja dia bawa buat keliatan imut, tapi dia tadi emang kebetulan lagi maen sama boneka itu waktu dia nelpon Kris tadi.. Pipi chubbynya menggembung dengan bibir pink cherry yang mempout. Mata bulat Sehun terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Apa bener kalo Sehun harus pulang lagi ke China?" Cicitnya dengan suara imut layaknya baby.

Kris mendengus, sedikit jijik dengan tingkah Sehun. Ia yakin bahwa sebentar lagi kelima membernya akan terhipnotis pada tatapan _bunny eyes_ miliknya, terlebih saat namja imut itu memiringkan kepalanya, membuat kedua telinga dari bando bertelinga kelinci yang entah ia dapat dari mana, semakin membuatnya mirip dengan _baby bunny_ yang lucu. Kebukti dari Mommy dan Daddy nya yang selalu melting kalau tu namja udah bersikap seimut itu.

"Mwo?! Yak! Siapa yang nyuruh Sehun buat pulang ke China, hah?! Kan gue udah bilang, biarin aja adeknya Kris minep disini! Kalo bisa dia gak usah balik ke China lagi deh!"

Tuh kan bener, pikir Kris. Orang yang paling menentang Sehun minep disini aja langsung lupa tentang provokasinya tadi. Namja tampan itu mencibir si maniak eyeliner yang kini malah asik menawari strawberry yang tadi ia ambil kepada Sehun

"Tapi tadi kata Kris ge–"

"Kris?! Lo bilang apa sama Sehun?!"

Lagi-lagi Kris mendengus, gak tau deh udah berapa kali dia mendengus. Bahkan Suho si leader aja langsung takluk sama Sehun.

"Kan tadi kalian–"

"Kalian?! Kalian siapa maksud lo?!" Tanya Chanyeol, aura horror terlihat jelas dari namja tiang listrik ini.

"Uhh! Dasar nyebelin!" Bibir Kris udah mempout imut, membuat kelima hyungnya harus tahan dengan aegyo _attack_ dari dua bersaudara ini yang jelas berbeda responnya. Kalau Sehun harus tahan buat gak bungkus tu namja imut, sedangkan kalau Kris sih harus tahan buat gak ngelempar tu namja dari dorm mereka yang di lantai 11.

"Jadi Sehun bisa tinggal disini?"

"Of course, baby!" Ujar Jongin yang langsung dapet tatapan –nyari–mati–lo–manggil-manggil–dia–baby! – dari kelima hyungnya. Tapi namanya juga Jongin, dia gak bakal sadar juga walaupun udah di tatap segitu tajamnya.

Sehun tersenyum manis, membuat 5 namja disana –e _xcept_ Kris– langsung lemes seketika. "Soo Hyung~ Sehun belum makan dari tadi pagi. Soalnya Sehun kan gak suka sama makanan di pesawat!"

Kyungsoo yang lengannya tiba-tiba digelayutin sama Sehun langsung gelagapan. Sedangkan kelima namja di sana langsung berpikir,

 _"Kenapa gak minta dibeliin makan aja sih sama gue? Kan gue banyak duit!"_ –Suho–

 _"Harusnya gue ikut les masak kemaren pas diajakin Kyungsoo!"_ –Baekhyun–

 _"Ya ampun! Enakan juga gelayutan di tangan gue daripada Kyungsoo yang kecil gitu!"_ –Chanyeol–

 _"Soo? Kalo gue apa ya? Jong Hyung? Aish! Entar jadi Kkamjong dong!"_ –Jongin–

 _"Liat aja, gue kaduin Mommy kalo lo deket-deket sama Kyungsoo!"_ –Kris–

"Sehun laper?" Sehun mengangguk antusias. "Mau Hyung buatin makan?"

"Mau! Mau! Mau!"

 _"Anjir! Ni adeknya Kris_ _hyung_ _imut amat sih!"_ Ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati. "Kalo gitu, Soo hyung masak dulu ya!"

"Nde, Hyung! Masak yang enak, yaaa~"

Dan sumpah demi apapun, Kyungsoo rasanya mau lompat dari balkon dorm mereka waktu si Sehun senyum dengan mata yang nutup, persis kayak tokoh-tokoh anime namja kawai yang sering dia tonton.

~Kaihun~

Kris ngebuka pintu kamar KrisHo gak nyantai, keliatan dari pintu yang berdebam keras waktu dia nutup, ngebuat Sehun yang lagi baca komik sambil senderan dikepala ranjang Kris yang bakal jadi ranjang dia untuk sebulan kedepan melotot sama Gegenya itu.

"Sumpah ya! Lo tu adek yang nyebelin banget!"

"Apaan sih? Lo tu harusnya seneng gue lebih milih ngunjungin lo daripada _have fun_ bareng temen-temen gue!"

"Tapi ya gak gini juga keles! Lo kan tau gue tu idol! I–D–O–L!" Eja Kris.

"Ya terus kenapa kalo lo idol?"

Kris mau jitak adek satu-satunya itu, tapi waktu liat muka Sehun yang polos minta ampun waktu nanya, dia gak jadi jitak. Takut keimutan adeknya ilang agaknya.

"Kenapa lo gak minep di hotel aja? Gue janji deh bakal ngunjungin lo!" Kris duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Sehun nunduk. Komiknya bahkan udah dia taroh di atas pangkuannya.

"Lo bener-bener gak kangen ya sama gue? Kita bahkan udah setahun lebih gak ketemu. Mommy sama Daddy aja jarang-jarang nelpon rumah buat nanyain kabar gue.." lirih Sehun. Setetes air mata jatuh ngebasahin komik dipangkuannya yang masih kebuka.

Ia menghela nafas lelah. Ia tau adeknya benar-benar kesepian. Mommy dan Daddy nya yang terlalu sibuk mengurusi bisnis ngebuat mereka berdua gak dapet kasih sayang dari ortu. Apalagi semenjak Kris masuk EXO dan Sehun di pindahkan sekolah ke China, mereka gak pernah ketemu kecuali pas natal tahun lalu. Itupun cuma sehari aja.

" _Don't cry, Baby_ ~" Kris menarik tubuh mungil Sehun yang mulai terisak tanpa suara dalam dekapannya.

"Gue bukannya gak kangen sama lo, gue kangen banget kok! Tapi lo tau kan kalo jadwal gue emang bener-bener padet. Lo ngerti posisi gege lo yang cakep ini?" Jelas Kris panjang lebar yang dibalas anggukan mengerti dari Sehun.

"Gue nyuruh lo minep di hotel bukan karna gak seneng lo kesini. Tapi, lo tau kan, ini ni dorm yang isinya namja-namja gak bener, kecuali gue pastinya!"

"Gue kaduin sama Hyungdeul lo!"

Kris melotot mendengarnya. "Yak! Lo adek macem apa sih?!" Sewotnya.

Sehun terkekeh melihat ekspresi gegenya itu. Melihat itu, Kris pun ikut tersenyum.

"Gege~ Sehun saaaaayang, sama Gege~" manjanya. Ia kembali mendekap gegenya sayang.

"Hemm, gue juga sayang banget sama adek gue yang imutnya minta ampun ini!" Ia semakin mendekap erat tubuh mungil Sehun. "Ah, ya! Gue tau kalo jurus aegyo lo itu emang ampuh banget, tapi jangan deket-deket sama meber-meber yang lainnya lagi! Apalagi sampe gelayutan kayak tadi! _Hell_ no!" Lanjut Kris.

"Wae?" Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap dengan tatapan polos miliknya.

"Soalnya mereka itu bisa menggila karna aegyo lo! Apalagi si Kkamjong! Jaga jarak 5 meter dari dia!"

 _Emang kenapa sih, Kai hyung keliatannya baik banget!_ , pikir Sehun, namun dia hanya mengangguk daripada cari masalah.

"Eoh, Kai hyung!" Panggil Sehun tiba-tiba waktu dia gak sengaja liat Jongin yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar barunya yang gak ketutup sempurna.

"A–sorry! Kyungsoo hyung suruh manggil lo pada soalnya makanannya udah siap!" Ujarnya gelagapan.

"Tu anak kenapa sih?" Tanya Kris bingung waktu ngeliat Jongin yang ngeloyor gitu aja abis jawab pertanyaan Sehun.

 _Apa Kai hyung denger ya_? tanya Sehun dalam hati.

~Kaihun~

"Kris ge~" panggil Sehun. Dia baru bangun dari tidur siang, abis makan tadi. Rencananya sih dia mau ngajak hyungnya itu beli es krim, soalnya dia tadi abis mimpi makan es krim, dan itu ngebuat dia jadi pengen makan es krim sekarang juga.

"Kai Hyung! Kris ge mana?" Tanya Sehun yang ngeliat Jongin lagi males-malesan sambil maenan _handphone_ di sofa ruang nonton tv. Jongin kaget. Keliatan banget karna _handphone_ dia yang hampir jatuh. Walaupun bukan _handphone_ baru, tapi kan sayang kalo rusak. Lagi krisis cynnn~

"Oh! Kris hyung? Kris hyung tadi lagi keluar sama Suho hyung!"

Sehun mengangguk paham. Ia mendekat, mau duduk di samping Jongin. Tapi Jongin langsung berdiri, pindah ke sofa lain ngebuat kening Sehun berkerut bingung, tapi bodo deh!

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kris ge masih lama gak ya?"

"Gak tau! Tapi dia baru pergi setengah jam lalu." Lagi-lagi Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Hyung~ gue mau es krim~ temenin gue beli yukk~" rajuk Sehun. Jongin sebisa mungkin menahan rasa penasarannya untuk melihat wajah imut Sehun saat merajuk. Ia lebih memilih pura-pura berkutat dengan handphonenya.

"Chanyeol hyung!" Panggil Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Chanyeol hyung lagi nemenin Baekhyun hyung buat ngeliat diskon eyeliner di supermarket X!" Itu suara Kyungsoo dari dapur.

"Baekhyun hyung!"

"KKAMJONG DODOL! KAN BAEKHYUN HYUNG YANG NYERET CHANYEOL HYUNG BUAT PERGI SAMA DIA, KENAPA LO NANYA LAGI?!"

Jongin nyengir, "Sorry hyung, gue lupa!"

Sehun terkekeh melihatnya.

"Hyung~ temenin beli es krim~" rajuk Sehun lagi.

"Kyungsoo hyung!"

"APE?!" jawab Kyungsoo gak nyantai.

"Santai, hyung, santai.. Temenin Sehun beli es krim gih!"

"Lo gak liat gue masih masak buat makan malem?!"

"Ya kagak liat lah, orang hyung di dapur gue disini!"

"LO MAU GUE MUTILASI?!" Jongin kaget waktu liat Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil ngacungin pisau daging di tangannya.

"Gak hyung, gue damai! Pisss!" Kyungsoo pun kembali ke dapur setelah melihat Jongin yang nyengir dengan mengacungkan V sign.

Sehun menghela nafas lelah. "Udah deh, gue beli sendiri aja!" Putus Sehun, ia berjalan menuju pintu dorm EXO.

"Tunggu!" Cegah Jongin. Namja macem apa dia ngebiarin Sehun pergi keluar padahal tu namja buta Seoul sama sekali. "Gue ngambil alat penyamaran dulu!" Dan Sehun tersenyum senang saat melihat namja berkulit tan itu beranjak menuju kamarnya.

~Kaihun~

Sehun berdecak sebal. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Memang sih, tu namja nemenin dia beli es krim, tapi jaraknya gak gitu juga kali. Mana ada orang nemenin tapi jalannya jauhan gitu. 5 meter ada kali ya jarak mereka sekarang. Sehun nengok ke belakang, ngeliat Jongin yang jalan sambil masukin tangannya ke dalem saku jeansnya. Hoodie, topi dan masker yang dipakainya membuat orang-orang yang mereka lewatin gak ngenalin Jongin.

Lama-lama kalo kayak gini buat Sehun jadi sebel sendiri. Tiba-tiba ada lampu bohlam muncul di kepalanya. Dia punya ide buat ngerjain Jongin yang jalan jauh-jauhan. Sekali lagi dia nengok ke belakang, sebelum akhirnya ia berlari kencang, ninggalin Jongin yang melongo bingung karna namja di depannya itu tiba-tiba lari. Padahal mereka lagi gak lomba lari dan.. gak ada anjing yang ngejer mereka. Sehun tadi beli es krim udah bayar kan ya? Ya jelas lah udah, orang jelas-jelas Jongin yang ngasih duit buat bayarnya.

"Woy! Wu Sehun! Lo mau kemana?" Teriaknya kencang. "Aishh!" Akhirnya Jongin pun ikut berlari mengejar Sehun yang telah jauh berada di depan sana.

Sehun terus berlari, ia melihat sebuah taman yang tak terlalu ramai. Buru-buru dia ngumpet di balik pohon yang berada di pinggir taman tersebut. Untung aja cukup buat nyembunyiin badannya yang lumayan gede itu! Dengan masih menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah, namja itu mengintip sosok Jongin yang mulai terlihat.

Jongin berhenti tepat di depan pohon dimana Sehun ngumpet.

"Gila tu namja! Kurus-kurus cepet juga larinya!" Jongin mengatur nafasnya, melihat sekeliling mencari jejak Sehun yang menghilang bagai ditelan bumi.

"Kekekeke~" tengkuk Jongin sukses meremang saat mendengar bunyi kikikan. Ia kembali memperhatikan sekitar, gak ada orang lain selain dirinya. Gak mungkin kan kalo suara anak-anak yang lagi maen ayunan di taman sana sampe kedenger sama dia? Jaraknya aja hampir 100 meter bro!

"Kekekeke~" lagi-lagi suara kikikan itu terdengar.

Beneran deh, Jongin takut beneran sekarang! Dia mau langsung pulang ke dorm aja! Tapi, gimana sama Sehun?

Eh, pas lagi asik mikir tiba-tiba..

"KYAAA!" teriakan melengking sukses keluar dari mulut Jongin waktu dia ngerasa ada yang megang tangan dia.

"Buahahaha~" tawa merdu yang sedikit familiar membuat Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan ia rasanya mau melempar namja imut yang tengah tertawa nista sambil megang perut didepannya. Tapi Jongin malah berdiri, mematung. Terpesona? Ya.. dia terpesona melihat betapa indahnya namja imut di depannya yang semakin terlihat indah karna lembayung senja yang menyinari wajahnya.

 **Klik!**

Dan sebuah foto yang amat manis berhasil Jongin bidik di kamera handphonenya.

~Kaihun~

Dua orang anak manusia lagi jalan berbarengan. Si namja yang gak keliatan selain matanya, sedangkan si namja imut dengan sweater putih kebesarannya.

"Mau denger lagu?" Tanya si namja, ngebuat namja imut di sampingnya itu menengok ke arah dia.

"Kekeke~ Jongin hyung basi deh!"

 **Jleb!**

Rasanya tu Jongin –si namja– pengen nyemplung ke kolam renang dari ketinggian 50 meter dengan kedalaman 5 meter waktu itu juga.

"Tapi aku suka!" Namja itu senyum lagi, ngebuat Jongin ngebatalin niatnya.

Jongin ngasih sebelah headset yang udah dia colok di handphonenya. Dan lagu pun mulai melantun.

 _~Neaga joha neomu joha nae modeungeol jugo shippeo_

 _(I like you, I really like you, I want to give you my everything)_

 _Neoegemaneun naemaeum nan kkumigo shipji anhna_

 _(You are the only one in my mind, I don't wanto to decorate it)_

 _Eonjekkaji (eonjekkaji)_

 _(Forever (Forever))_

 _Neowa hamkke (neowa hamkke isseul kkeoya~ yeah~ yeah~ yeah~yeah)_

 _(With you (I'll be with you~))~_

Jongin mainin tangan kirinya yang bebas, mata kelamnya ngelirik tangan namja imut disampingnya yang bergerak di pahanya, ngikutin irama lagu yang terdengar.

Perlahan, Jongin ngedeketin tangannya ke tangan mungil namja si sampingnya.

"Hyung! Liat itu deh!" Tunjuk Sehun.

"A–ye?"

"Bagus ya?"

"Ah– ya ya.." balas Jongin lemah. Dia bingung, apa coba indahnya dari sebuah lampu taman yang kayak kepala botak salah satu tetangga di dorm mereka?

Jongin berdecak. Kesel karna usahanya gagal, sangking keselnya, Jongin bahkan gak sadar kalo Sehun lagi senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"Sehun~ah?" Matanya melebar tak percaya, menatap namja imut di depannya dan tangan mereka yang kini bertautan.

"Kalo mau pegangan tangan, langsung pegang aja! Gak usah sok malu-malu gitu!" Ujarnya, diakhiri dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya, kemudian mengusak sayang poni yang menutupi dahi Sehun. Perlahan ia merendahkan posisi tubuhnya, mendekat ke telinga Sehun yang tersumpal headset.

"Saranghae.." bisiknya.

"Nado.."

Dan sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bibir Sehun, sebelum akhirnya mereka melangkah bersama sembari bergandengan tangan dan melantunkan lagu yang mereka dengarkan bersama.

 _~Nareul saranghaejwoseo gomawo_

 _(Thank you for loving me)_

 _Nareul geogjeonghaejwoseo gomawo_

 _(Thank you for worry about me)_

 _Hangsang changgyeojwoseo gomaw_

 _(Thank you for take care of me)_

 _Ireon maeum neukige haejwoseo gomawo_

 _(Thank you for making me feel like this)_

 _Neoneun naege bitchnaneun haetbyeol_

 _(You are the sun shines for me)_

 _Urin hwanhage barkhyeojugo ddo neon neomu yeppeo_

 _(It turn out brightly~ Again, you are so beautiful)_

 _Yeongweonhiraneun mal akkigo itjiman oneulman malhalke_

 _(Even that I'll tell you until the end of eternity, Let me say it today)_

 _Yeongweonhi gomawo_

 _(Thank you forever)_

 _Neaga joha neomu joha nae modeungeol jugo shippeo_

 _(I like you, I really like you, I want to give you my everything)_

 _Neoegemaneun naemaeum nan kkumigo shipji anhna_

 _(You are the only one in my mind, I don't wanto to decorate it)_

 _Eonjekkaji (eonjekkaji)_

 _(Forever (Forever))_

 _Neowa hamkke (neowa hamkke isseul kkeoya~ yeah~ yeah~ yeah~yeah)_

 _(With you (I'll be with you~))_

 _Neaga joha neomu joha nae modeungeol jugo shippeo_

 _(I like you, I really like you, I want to give you my everything)_

 _Neaga joha neomu joha nae modeungeol jugo shippeo_

 _(I like you, I really like you, I want to give you my everything)~_

 **TBC**

Heyho~~ Kyura bawa ff gaje selingan nihh~~ Kaihun shipper mana nih suaranya? Semoga suka ya sama ff abal-abal ini~

Ada yang keberatan dan aneh gak sama penggunaan bahasanya yang gak baku?

 _By the way,_ ini mau ku buat oneshoot cuma karna kayaknya kepanjangan makanya ku buat twoshoot. Dan ini lagi-lagi ff remake dengan genre straight dulunya, haha. Kira-kira ada yang pen di lanjut gak nih ceritanya? Atau mau di end aja, hehe

Yang mau lanjut, bisa minta reviewnya? Kalo bisa sampe 18 reviewnya aku lanjut dehh, wkwk. Kebanyakan yak? Tapi Kyura pennya 18~~ hehe

Jadi, ditunggu review, favs dan follow nya yaaa~~ Bubye~~


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Don't Tell Anyone

Cast:

Kim Jongin, Oh (Wu) Sehun

Wu Yi Fan

Member Exo lainnya

Xi Luhan, Zhang Yixing as Sehun's friend

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Family, Friendship

Warning! OOC, Typo's, etc

Disini Suho sebagai _leader_ di EXO, dan Kris member biasa doang yaa

Happy Reading~~

~Kaihun~

CHAPTER 2

 **Author POV**

"Yak! Kkamjong item! Lo bawa kemana adek gue?!" sembur Kris tiba-tiba saat mendapati batang hidung peseknya Jongin muncul di pintu dorm mereka.

"Aishh! Lo ngagetin aja, Hyung!" Badmood Jongin. Dia naroh sendalnya, terus ngelepas alat-alat penyamarannya.

"Lo bawa kemana si Sehun?!" Tanya Kris gak nyantai lagi.

"Bawa kemana apaan? Gue yang dibawa sama dia kali!"

Kening Kris berkerut, "Maksud lo?"

"Tadi gue yang minta ditemenin beliin es krim, ge! Soalnya gue nyariin lo tapi gak ada!" jelas Sehun.

"Lo gak lagi ngelindungin dia kan?" Selidik Kris sama adeknya yang lagi nyantai sambil nonton tv, dia udah duluan sampe di dorm sebelum Jongin omong-omong.

"Ya elah, penting amat gue ngelindungin Kai Hyung!"

Kris lagi-lagi ngeliatin Sehun, terus gantian ngeliat Jongin yang lagi diajakin _battle_ PS sama Chanyeol.

"Lo jaga jarak 5 meter dari dia kan?" Bisik Kris dan cuma di balas anggukan malas sama Sehun.

"Bagus! Itu baru adek gue!"

"Yak! Wu Yifan jelek! Lo jangan megang-megang Sehun gue!" Pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba yang muncul dari dalem kamarnya.

Kris pun langsung ngeberentiin usakannya di poni Sehun. Terus natap Baekhyun aneh. "Please deh Baek, Sehun itu adek gue!"

~Kaihun~

Sehun masuk kamar KrisHo yang udah jadi kamarnya sambil senyam-senyum. Sumpah kalo dia lagi dirumahnya, dia pasti udah teriak-teriak girang sambil lompat-lompat diatas ranjang sangking senengnya. Awalnya sih, dia mau lompat-lompat diranjang Kris, tapi pas ngeliat kondisi ranjang yang gak menjanjikan, ngebuat Sehun cuma bisa lompat-lompat dilantai sambil meluk boneka rilakuma kesayangannya.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Pekiknya tertahan.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang Kris. Bodo deh sama bunyi 'Krek' dari ranjang Hyungnya itu. Matanya terpejam membayangkan kejadian ditaman tadi. dan jangan lupa pipinya yang udah merona parah waktu nginget kejadian itu.

 _ **Flashback On**_

Sehun terus ketawa ngakak, gak peduli sama Jongin yang mulai bete ngeliatnya. Toh dia juga gak bisa liat tampang Jongin yang lagi bete juga, kan tu namja lagi makek masker.

Tapi tiba-tiba..

Jongin langsung narik tangan Sehun, ngebuat namja itu otomatis ngedeket ke dia, menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Mata Sehun membulat waktu nyadar kalo jarak mereka amat sangat dekat.

 _OMO! Kai Hyung ngapain? Apa dia mau nyium gue? Apa first kiss gue bakal sama dia? Ya ampun! Kenapa jantung gue deg-degan banget gini?_ Kira-kira kayak gitu isi pikiran Sehun terlebih waktu Jongin majuin mukanya, dan sayangnya itu cuka ekspektasi Wu Sehun yang suka berkhayal, karna..

Reality nya..

Jongin naroh telunjuk dia di jari Sehun! Cuma itu! Gak ada kissing yang kayak Sehun bayangin! Cuma telunjuk Jongin doang! Yang untungnya bukan bekas abis ngupil!

"Lo bisa diem gak?" Tanyanya ngebuat Sehun sadar seketika. Namja manis itu pun langsung ngangguk. Dia buru-buru ngejauh dari Jongin.

"Kita kesana buat makan es krim bentar yuk!" Alibi si manis Sehun yang udah deg degan setengah mati karna pemikiran konyolnya, sambil jalan ke bangku taman yang sepi banget karna udah mau malem.

Padahal sih, dia sebenernya sengaja, cuma biar Jongin gak denger jantung dia yang udah deg-degan gak jelas. Sekaligus ngerutukin dirinya yang udah dodol mikir kayak gitu, padahal mana mungkin Jongin mau nyium dia sedangkan tu namja aja masih makek masker? _So stupid_!

Jongin yang gak ngerti apa-apa kalo yang udah dia lakuin berefek ngebuat Sehun hampir kena serangan jantung cuma jalan doang, ngikutin dia. Tapi tetep aja, jaga jarak.

"Hyung sini dong!" Ajak Sehun yang bete ngeliat Jongin cuma berdiri padahal masih ada _space_ kosong disampingnya.

"Ah! Gak papa, gue berdiri disini aja!" Jawab Jongin cepet, dia ngalihin pandangannya, pura-pura ngeliatin pohon deket tempat dia berdiri.

Sehun mendengus mendengarnya. "Hyung gak suka ya sama gue? Hyung gak suka ya kalo gue nginep di dorm kalian? _Sorry_ ya.." lirih Sehun sedih.

Lirihan Sehun langsung ngebuat Jongin ngelirik tu namja yang udah nunduk sambil ngaduk-ngaduk es krimnya. Oke, kenapa suasananya jadi _mellow_ gini?

"Aniya! Bukan gitu! Gue gak benci sama lo kok!"

"Tapi buktinya Hyung gak mau deket-deket sama gue! Gue gak punya penyakit menular kok! Suwer deh!" Sehun menatap Jongin meyakinkan.

"Kan Hyung lo sendiri yang nyuruh jauh-jauh dari gue!" Gumam Jongin pelan, tapi masih kedengeran sama Sehun. "Iya, gue tau kalo lo gak punya penyakit menular." Lanjutnya.

"Kalo Hyung gak benci sama gue dan karna gue gak punya penyakit menular, Hyung duduk sini dong! Kita makan es krim bareng! Kan gue sengaja beli 2 buat kita makan bareng."

Jongin tersentuh ngedengernya, kirain Sehun tadi beli 2 es krim karna dia rakus, ternyata buat Jongin toh. Sehun menepuk-nepuk space kosong disamping kanannya, perlahan Jongin pun mendekat dan duduk disana. _Gak ada Kris Ge_ _yang bakal liat juga_ , pikirnya.

"Nih!" Sehun menyodorkan es krim rasa coklat pada Jongin. "Buka aja maskernya, gak bakal ada yang liat juga! Disini sepi!"

Jongin memperhatikan sekitar, memang sih, kondisi taman itu memang benar-benar sepi. "Lagian Hyung kan item, jadi gak bakal keliatan kalo gelap gini!"

 **Jleb!**

Sumpah deh, ngejleb banget! Jongin sih gak masalah deh, dibully dan dihina sama hyung-hyungnya, tapi ini? Dia di bully sama Sehun! Hello~ this is Sehun, namja imut yang bisa buat ngebuat Jongin sadar dari ngantuknya waktu denger suara tu namja, ngebuat Jongin dengan dodolnya jaga jarak 5 meter padahal dia pengen banget nyubit pipi chubby Sehun yang ngegemesin, ngebuat Jongin lebih milih buat nemenin tu namja, ninggalin gamesnya yang hampir aja menang dan otomatis ngebuat dia harus ngulang dari level awal, dan ngebuat Jongin terpesona dan berpikir bahwa Sehun adalah hal terindah yang pernah dia liat sejak dia lahir sampai sekarang, waktu tu namja ketawa. Kayaknya Jongin lebay deh, tapi itu emang beneran pemikiran Jongin loh! Dia udah masuk kedalam pesona seorang Wu Sehun yang ngegemesin!

Dan kini, Sehun malah ngomongin sesuatu yang ngejleb banget! Jongin rasanya pengen bejek-bejek ni namja, tapi gimana dia bias, kalau namja di sampingnya aja ngomongnya sambil masang muka super polos.

"Ye! Lo bener! Gak bakal ada yang bisa ngeliat wajah gue yang item kalau malem-malem gini!" Sungut Jongin.

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya, apalagi waktu liat muka Jongin yang ditekuk. "Kekeke~ Hyung gitu aja ngambek!" Godanya.

Tapi Jongin gak peduli. Dia malah makan es krim coklat miliknya dengan ganas. Dan hal itu ngebuat Sehun lagi-lagi terkekeh.

"Hyung.." panggil Sehun. "Gimana kalau aku suka sama Hyung?"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Jongin langsung batuk-batuk ngedenger perkataan Sehun yang tiba-tiba. Es krim yang baru aja masuk mulutnya aja langsung muncrat.

"Hyung pelan-pelan dong makannya!" Sehun menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Jongin.

"Ta–tadi– tadi lo– ngomong apa?" Tanya Jongin yang udah selesai sama aktivitas tersedaknya.

"Ohh~ tadi gue nanya, gimana kalo gue suka sama Hyung!" Jelas Sehun dengan polosnya ngebuat mata Jongin melotot gak percaya.

"Gue gak salah denger kan?"

"Aniya~ gue juga gak tau gue beneran suka sama Hyung apa gak, tapi gue rasa gue emang beneran suka sama Hyung!"

"Maksud lo?" Tanya Jongin yang gak ngerti sama ucapan namja yang berumur 18 tahun itu.

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya imut. "Ya gue gak tau gue beneran suka sama Hyung apa gak! Gue pernah tertarik sama temen namja gue pas di Junior High School, gue juga kemaren pernah ngefans sama kapten basket Senior High School gue! Tapi gue gak pernah ngerasain deg-degan waktu liat mereka, jantung gue biasa aja waktu deketan atau ngobrol sama mereka! Tapi, waktu ketemu Hyung rasanya beda! Emang sih, waktu ngeliat Hyung di tv bareng sama Kris Ge dan Hyungdeul rasanya biasa aja, tapi.. waktu ketemu Hyung tadi pagi, gue ngerasa sesuatu yang beda, disini.." Sehun meletakkan tangannya di dada kirinya.

"Waktu tadi Hyung manggil gue baby, gue rasanya pengen lompat-lompat kesenengan! Waktu Hyung berdiri di depan pintu kamar tadi, gue takut kalau Hyung ngedengerin apa yang Kris Ge bilang! Waktu Hyung gak mau jalan deket gue dan milih jaga jarak sama gue, gue ngerasa sebel banget! Gue pengen deket Hyung terus! Dan waktu Hyung tadi narik gue ngedeket, ngebuat jantung gue rasanya mau meledak, gue sadar.. kayaknya gue suka sama Hyung! Bukan sama Kai Hyung yang _manly_ waktu ngdance atau _cool_ waktu ngerap, tapi sama Jongin Hyung yang teriak dengan gak _manly_ banget gara-gara kaget dan dengan dodolnya ngirain gue itu istrinya Kris Ge cuma gara-gara marga kita yang sama!" Jelas Sehun panjang lebar. Dia ngehirup udara sebanyak mungkin karna kehabisan nafas.

Jongin cuma bisa ngeliat namja disampingnya dengan seksama. Otaknya yang rada lemot ngebutuhin beberapa detik buat mencerna apa yang namja imut itu bilang, sebelum akhirnya ia narik Sehun dalam dekapannya.

"Sstt~ lo gak usah ngejelasin lagi, gue udah ngerti kok maksud lo apa. Mungkin Hyung lo gak bakal setuju karna dia pasti gak mau adeknya sama namja kayak gue." Sehun terkekeh ngedengernya. "Lo tau, gue sebenernya juga ngerasain apa yang lo rasain semenjak gue ngedenger suara lo tadi pagi, tapi gue gak mau dianggep _playboy_ cuma gara-gara langsung bilang suka sama namja yang baru aja ketemu beberapa jam doang! Lagian, gue juga gak tau lo juga ngerasain hal yang sama kayak gue apa gak–"

"Tapi kan sekarang Hyung udah tau!" Potong Sehun.

Jongin senyum, "Yeah! _I know, my baby bunny bunny~_ "

" _My baby bunny bunny?"_ Tanya Sehun, keningnya berkerut bingung.

"Itu panggilan sayang aku buat kamu, baby~"

"Panggilan sayang? Kita aja gak tau status kita apa sekarang!" Sungutnya. Bibirnya mengerucut imut.

"Status kita? Kita pacaran lah!"

"Sejak kapan? Hyung aja gak nanya aku mau jadi pacar Hyung apa gak!"

"Emangnya harus ya? Kan tadi kamu udah bilang kalau kamu suka sama aku, dan aku pun sama. Jadi, kita resmi pacaran dong!"

Pipi Sehun menggembung. "Cinta itu butuh pendeklarasian tahu!" Badmoodnya. Ia melepaskan pelukan Jongin.

Jongin yang ngeliatnya senyum, terus berdiri dua langkah di depan Sehun. "KAMU! WU SEHUN! MULAI SEKARANG, KAMU RESMI JADI PACAR DARI SI TAMPAN KIM JONGIN! DAN AKU GAK NERIMA SAMA SEKALI YANG NAMANYA PENOLAKAN!" Teriak Jongin kenceng, ngebuat Sehun yang duduk di depannya jadi kaget sendiri.

"Hyung! Hyung gila! Gimana kalau ada yang denger?" Tanya Sehun khawatir. Dia langsung narik Jongin buat duduk lagi terus nengok kanan kiri buat merhatiin keadaan sekitar.

"Biarin aja ada yang ngedenger!" Cueknya yang sukses mendapat jitakan manis dari pacar barunya itu.

"Tapi kan Hyung idol! Aku gak mau karir Hyung ancur cuma karna _scandal_ hubungan kita!"

Jongin merengut.

"Paling gak tunggu sampai agensi Hyung ngebolehin Hyung punya pacar, baru kita umumin hubungan kita!"

Kelanjutan ucapan Sehun ngebuat senyum Jongin mengembang. Dia gak habis pikir kalo namja yang lebih muda 2 tahun dari dia itu bisa bersikap dewasa dibalik seluruh aegyo mautnya.

"Ya ampunnn~ pacar aku dewasa banget sihh~" pujinya sambil nyubit pipi Sehun sangking gemesnya. "Ya udah, mendingan sekarang kita pulang! Kris Ge pasti udah pusing nyariin kamu!"

Sehun ngangguk.

"Biarin ini cukup jadi rahasia kita~" bisik Jongin yang lagi-lagi dibalas senyuman imut eyesmile ala Sehun.

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Sehun meluk guling di sampingnya. "Gue rasa, malem ini gue bakal mimpi indah!" Gumamnya.

~Kaihun~

Pintu dorm EXO terbuka, masuklah dua orang namja. Yang satu sibuk bawa kresek-kresek gede berisi barang belanjaan, beda banget sama namja satunya yang malah asik kipas-kipasan. Seoul kalo pas lagi musim panas emang parah banget, subuh-subuh aja udah mulai kerasa panasnya.

"Hyung! Kresek-kreseknya taroh di dapur aja ya! Gue mau ngadem bentar, abis itu baru masak!" Ujarnya, persis kayak majikan lagi merintah pembokatnya.

Si pembokat gadungan yang ternyata adalah Suho sang leader EXO cuma bisa nurutin apa yang di suruh sama si koki EXO itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Do Kyungsoo. Daripada tu namja mata bulat mogok masak, kan nasib _black card_ nya bakal terancam. Membernya kan suka gak kira-kira kalau udah makan, seakan ada _blackhole_ di perut mereka.

Dia naroh kresek-kresek di tangannya ke atas meja makan sambil ngedumel-dumel gak jelas. Dia badmood abis! Gimana gak gitu, dia baru aja tidur 3 jam, udah dibangunin buat nemenin Kyungsoo ke pasar pagi. Kenapa gak ngajak membernya yang lain sih? Kan ada si Jongin sama Kris yang sekamar sama dia, ngapain juga gedor-gedor kamar BaekYeol cuma buat bangunin dia doang?

Oh, mungkin si Suho lupa bahwa dia itu si pemegang _black card_. Yang dibutuhin Kyungsoo mah kartunya doang, dia gak peduli siapa aja yang diajaknya, yang penting kan kartunya~

"Kkamjong! BaekYeol! Kris!" Panggil Suho kenceng. Dia harus bales dendam! Member-membernya harus disiksa dengan disuruh bersihin dorm! Hahaha~ Suho ketawa setan dalam hati.

Bag–bug–gedubrak–adaw!

Suara gak jelas terdengar dari dua kamar yang masih tertutup.

"Apaan sih, hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil jalan ke ruang nonton tv plus garuk-garuk kepalanya yang gak gatel.

"Iya nih! Suho hyung ngapain sih pagi-pagi udah teriak-teriak! Liat nih jidat gue sampe benjol gini gara-gara kejedot pintu!" Sungut Jongin yang ngelus-ngelus jidatnya yang memar.

"Udah deh, Jong! Mau jidat lo memar sampe merah-merah juga gak bakal ada yang tau! Gak bakal keliatan!" Dan Jongin langsung manyun waktu denger Suho ngomong gitu.

"Setuju deh sama Suho hyung!" Itu suara Baekhyun yang dateng tiba-tiba dari dalem kamar. Ternyata abis kebangun karna denger teriakan Suho, Baekhyun masih sempet-sempetnya buat makek eyeliner dulu. Biar tetep kece kalo diliat Sehun, padahal sih dia belum mandi.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar KrisHo yang masih jadi kamar Sehun kebuka.

"Suho Hyung kenapa?" Cicit Sehun sama Suho yang berdiri di deketnya.

Mata kelima namja disana melotot ngeliat pemandangan namja imut yang berdiri di pintu kamar KrisHo. Gimana gak melotot, si Sehun keliatan imut banget dengan piyama kegedeannya yang bergambar bunny, belum lagi sendal tidurnya yang juga bunny. Ditambah tu namja meluk boneka rilakumanya, dengan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kyeowa..." lirih empat namja –except Kris– yang masih natap Sehun yang sekarang malah ngucek-ngucek matanya, imut.

"Gak ada apa-apa kok Sehun~ah! _Everything's gonna be alright_!" Jawab Suho manis.

"Sumpah gue gemes!" Pekik Baekhyun. Dia beneran pengen meluk Sehun, terus nyubit-nyubit pipi _chubby_ nya.

Kris yang ngedenger dan ngeliat ekpresi Baekhyun pun langsung ngehampirin Sehun. "Udah! Lo tidur aja lagi ya!" Ujarnya, ngebawa adeknya sebelum tu namja abis ditangan member-membernya.

Dan pintu kamar KrisHo pun tertutup.

"Jadi, kenapa lo manggil kita kesini?" Tanya Kris, mencoba mengalihkan tatapan membernya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan berani–banget–lo–bawa–Sang–Ra–gue–dari–sini!

"Ah, ya! Kembali lagi ke topik! Gue manggil lo kesini biar lo pada bersih-bersih dorm yang udah kayak kandang sapi!" Titahnya.

"Yak! Hyung–"

"Bersihin atau lo pada gak gue kasih makan!" Potong Suho cepat. Jongin yang barusan aja protes langsung mingkem.

Dan alhasil, keempat namja yang masih pengen tidur itu pun membersihkan dorm mereka yang memang berantakan banget. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Dia sih cukup ngurusin masak doang, dia gak ambil pusing sama Suho yang sekarang asik leha-leha sambil baca koran kayak bapak pejabat di ruang nonton tv. Terserah juga deh sama ancaman tu leader. Toh, dia gak bakal kena imbas juga.

"Cih~ dasar holkay sombong!" Gumam mereka berlima barengan meski di tempat yang berbeda.

~Kaihun~

"Loh! Sehun mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun manis sama Sehun yang baru aja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Mau jalan-jalan dong, Hyung!" Riangnya.

"Ikut~"

"Baekhyun...! Kerjaan lo belum selesai!" Peringat Suho ngebuat Baekhyun lanjut ngebersihin sofa pakek kemoceng bulu ayam ditangannya.

" _Sorry_ ya, Sehun~ah, Hyung gak bisa nemenin, Hyung harus ngawasin ni anak pada bersih-bersih!"

" _It's okay_ , Hyung! Gue bisa sendirian kok!"

"Jleb banget!" Gumam Baekhyun, ngebuat Suho langsung ngasih _death glare_ mematikan buat dia.

"Ya udah, kalo gitu lo pakek _black card_ Hyung aja!" Suho menyodorkan black card yang dia ambil dari dalam dompetnya.

"Wuahhhh~" kini bukan Baekhyun yang bersuara, tapi Kyungsoo yang baru aja keluar dari kamarnya buat ngambil garem(?).

"Ah~ gak usah Hyung!" Tolak Sehun.

"Udah! Pakek aja gak papa, gue kaya gini!" Sombongnya yang pastinya mendapat cibiran dari member lainnya yang mendengarnya.

"Gak usah deh~"

"Udah pakek aja!

"Beneran gak usah!"

"Udah, pakek–"

"Hyung beneran gak bakal nyesel kalo _black card_ lo gue pakek? Gue suka kalap loh kalo udah _shopping_!"

"Ah! Jinjja?" Suho sempat berpikir sebentar, sebelum akhirnya, "Ya udah deh, kalo gitu kapan-kapan aja!"

"Wuuuuu~ Kim Junmyeon pelit~" Sehun dan Suho langsung nengok ke arah paduan suara. Ternyata udah ada Kris, Baekhyun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di sofa sambil merhatiin adegan mereka berdua kayak lagi nonton drama korea.

"Yak! Ngapaian lo pada disana! Cepet sana lanjutin kerjaan lo pada!" Hardik Suho ngebuat para penonton bubar.

"Ya udah, kalo gitu gue pergi dulu yaaa.." pamit Sehun sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang di balik pintu dorm yang tertutup.

Sementara dilain tempat..

Chanyeol lagi semangat gosok kloset dihadapannya. Kasian banget emang, dia kebagian buat bersihin kamar mandi mereka yang baunya, naudzubillah~

"Semangat Park Chanyeol! Lo pasti bisa! Makin cepet kerjaan lo selesai, makin cepet lo bisa ngajak Sehun jalan! Hwaiting~" ujarnya, tanpa dia tau kalo namja yang akan diajak pergi sudah pergi keluar terlebih dahulu.

~Kaihun~

Drrtt.. drrtt..

Sehun yang lagi asik makan es krim naroh sendoknya, buka _handphone_ nya yang bergetar karna ada sms masuk.

 _From: Kris Ge Jelek_

 _Lo masih lama?_

 _To: Kris Ge Jelek_

 _Gue baru pergi sejam yang lalu -,- Jelas masih lama lah! Kenapa emang?_

 _From: Kris Ge Jelek_

 _Gak papa, cuma entar gue sama_ _yang lainnya_ _mau latihan. Ya, sekitar sejam lagi. Jadi takutnya kalo lo pulang entar gak ada orang di dorm._

 _To: Kris Ge Jelek_

 _Gue udah gede keles! Lagian gue juga udah tau_ _password_ _dorm lo orang. So, don't worry_ _, hyung_

 _From: Kris Ge Jelek_

 _Gue cuma khawatir sama adek gue yang buta Seoul._

 _To: Kris Ge Jelek_

 _Thanks karna udah khawatir sama gue{} Tapi 2_ _tahun pindah ke Jepang gak ngebuat gue lupa sama Seoul gitu aja_ _, dan lo lupa kalo ada GPS?_

 _From: Kris Ge Jelek_

 _Ya, ya, ya.. Gue tau, Baby_ _Hu_ _nnie~_

 _Ya udah, hati-hati ya! Jangan pulang malem-malem!_

 _To: Kris Ge Jelek_

 _Iye bawel! :3_

Sehun meletakkan _handphone_ nya setelah menekan icon send di layar _touch screen_ nya.

Tapi baru aja dia ngeletakin _handphone_ nya dan mau lanjut makan es krimnya yang mulai cair, _handphone_ nya getar lagi.

 _From: Jojong Hyung{}_

 _Kamu dimana?_ _Dengan siapa_ _? Sekarang_ _berbuat apa_ _?_

 _To: Jojong Hyung{}_

 _Kok berasa lirik lagu sih? :p_

 _From: Jojong Hyung{}_

 _Huh, nyebelin!_

 _To: Jojong Hyung{}_

 _Hehehe, jangan ngambek dong~ :3_

 _Aku lagi di kedai es krim X, sendirian, terus lagi makan es krim~_

 _From: Jojong Hyung{}_

 _Oh, ya udah, jangan nakal ya~_

 _Awas kalo sampe kecantol namja lain!_

Sehun terkekeh membacanya.

 _To: Jojong Hyung{}_

 _Iya iya Jojong Hyung~_

 _Aku kan udah kepincut sama kamu_ _kok_ _, jadi gak bakal kecantol namja lain lagi{}_

 _From: Jojong Hyung{}_

 _Ya ampunnn~ kamu kok jadi lebih cheesy dibanding aku sih! Gak terima ah! -_-_

 _To: Jojong Hyung{}_

 _Sini belajar sama aku~ Cuma 150.000 won doang :p_

 _From: Jojong Hyung{}_

 _Aku gak punya duit, aku bayar pakek cinta aja gimana? :3_

 _To: Jojong Hyung{}_

 _Ihh~ dasar kamu mah~_

 _From; Jojong Hyung{}_

 _Hahaha~ Udah dulu ya, my baby bunny bunny~ Aku harus latian dulu nih~_

 _Saranghae, baby~ muah~muah {}_

"Kkamjong buruan! Lelet banget sih! Kalo Suho ngamuk, lo yang tanggung jawab!" Kesal Kris yang daritadi bete nungguin Jongin yang kelamaan makek sepatu gara-gara asik bales sms.

"Iye, iye! Bawel lo, hyung!"

Dan mereka pun berjalan dengan sedikit terburu mengejar member lainnya yang sudah jauh.

Tapi Jongin memperlambat jalannya, mengambil handphone di dalam sakunya saat ia merasakan benda persegi panjang itu bergetar.

 _From: My Baby Bunny-Bunny{}_

 _Iya~ Latian yang bener ya_ _, sayang_ _~ semangat~ {}_

 _Nado saranghae Jojong Hyung~ muah muah muah~ :3_

"Tsk! Dasar namja ini! Uhhh~ kamu ngegemesin banget sihh~" gemasnya setelah baca balesan sms dari Sehun. Dia segera masukin _handphone_ nya ke dalam saku jeans nya terus buru-buru nyusul Kris yang mulai jauh. Tapi, sebelumnya masih sempet-sempetnya Jongin buat liat foto Sehun yang dia dapet waktu mereka jadian, 2 minggu yang lalu.

~Kaihun~

"Jong! Lo beneran masih mau latian?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Yup! Lo pada duluan aja gak papa!" Jawabnya masih sambil nari-nari.

"Ya udeh, kalo gitu kita-kita duluan yeee~" ujar Baekhyun yang udah gak sabar pengen cepet balik ke dorm, mau nonton tv, liat SNSD tampil.

"Yeah~"

"Jangan terlalu diforsir, Jong!" ujar Suho memperingatkan.

"Oke, hyung!" Jongin senyum sama bayangan Suho di kaca.

 **Ceklek!**

Dan pintu _dance room_ pun tertutup. Perlahan Jongin ngeberentiin gerakannya, pelan-pelan jalan ke pintu.

 **Krek..**

"Yehet!" Girangnya karna ngeliat membernya udah bener-bener pergi. Dia bahkan gak sadar kalo udah makek bahasa alien Sehun sangking girangnya.

Buru-buru dia ngambil _handphone_ nya, terus sms Sehun.

Gak lama kemudian pintu _dance room_ kebuka lagi, Jongin sempet kaget, takut kalau yang dateng tu membernya yang barangnya ketinggalan. Tapi Jongin menghela nafas lega saat ngeliat yang masuk ternyata namja yang udah dia tunggu-tunggu.

" _My baby bunny-bunny_ ~"

"Jojong Hyung~"

Sehun lari ke arah Jongin, persis kayak adegan-adegan film India, dan Jongin merentangkan tangannya, siap buat meluk tu namja imut.

"Hyung! Kalian lama banget sih latiannya?" Badmoodnya waktu dia udah di dekap sama Jongin.

"Gak tau tuh! Si Suho hyung lagi pengen lama-lama ngeliatin dance aku yang keren kali!" Jawabnya asal.

"Uh! Hyung pede!" Cibir Sehun.

"Loh! Kamu gak percaya?" Ia menatap namja yang kini mengangguk pasti di dekapannya. "Oke! Aku buktiin ya!"

Jongin melepas pelukannya. Milih lagu yang cocok, terus berdiri di depan Sehun yang udah duduk di sofa yang memang ada di _dance room_ itu.

 _~Machi amugeotdo moreuneun airo geureoke_

 _Dashi taeeonan sungan gachi_

 _Jamshi kkumilkkabwa han beon deo nun gamatda tteo boni_

 _Yeokshi neomu ganjeolhaetdeon ne ape gidohadeut seo isseo~_

Jongin mulai meliukkan tubuhnya, mengikuti alunan lagu yang memenuhi _dance room_. Jongin sangat indah saat menari, Sehun bahkan tak berkedip, tak mau kehilangan sedetik pun _moment_ menyaksikan Jongin menggerakkan tubuhnya secara _live_.

Gerakan yang Jongin lakukan begitu luwes, dia sangat menghayati lagu yang terdengar. Bukan ia yang mengikuti lagu, tapi lagu lah yang mengikuti gerakan Jongin.

 _~Neoui sesangeuro yeorin barameul tago, yeah_

 _Ne gyeoteuro eodieseo wannyago, from you_

 _Haemarkge mutneun oh nege bimirira malhaesseo, oh~_

 _Manyang idaero hamkke georheumyeon_

 _Eodideun cheongugilteni~_

"Hosh~ hosh~" nafas terengah terdengar dari Jongin. Dia kecapekan abis ngedance 1 lagu.

"Wuahhh~ Jojong Hyung.. Keren bangetttt~" kagumnya. Sehun berdiri dari duduknya, bertepuk tangan heboh.

Jongin yang ngeliat tingkah Sehun pun senyum. "Kamu tau, itu lagu dari aku buat kamu! Wu Sehun! _I love you_!"

"Jojong Hyung~" rajuk Sehun manja. Dia langsung berhambur, meluk Jongin. Bodo deh sama Jongin yang bau keringet, yang penting dia sayang banget sama pacarnya ini. " _Love you too_ , Hyung! _Love you too_ ~" bisiknya, dan dibalas pelukan erat dari Jongin.

"Baby, gimana kalau kita _ngedate_?" Ajak Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Tapi Hyung kan barusan latian! Pasti capek!"

Jonging geleng-geleng. "Ani! Mumpung kita bisa keluar nih~"

Sehun mengangguk, dia mengambil _handphone_ dalam tas kecilnya, mengetikkan beberapa kata kemudian menekan _icon send_.

"Sms siapa sih?"

"Kris Ge! Aku bilang kalo aku ketemu sama temen di Junior High School dulu, biar kita bisa main sepuasanya~"

"Aigoo~ _my baby bunny bunny_ emang pinter~" puji Jongin sambil mengusak sayang poni Sehun.

"Kajja~"

"Kajja~"

~Kaihun~

"Hyung! Aku lapar~"

"Lapar?"

Sehun mengangguk imut. "Ne~"

"Kalo gitu, ayo kita kesana~"

Jongin ngegandeng Sehun, membiarkan jemari mereka bertautan. Senyum menghiasi wajah mereka. Yang keliatan cuma Sehun sih, soalnya kan Jongin pakek masker, topi sama jaket biar gak ketauan kalo dia idol. Sehun sih gak masalah, dia malah seneng bisa kencan tapi gak boleh ada yang tau gitu. _Backstreet_ , kekeke~

"Wahhh~!" Pekik Sehun seneng waktu liat banyak makanan di depannya.

"Baby, aaaa~"

"Aaaa~" Sehun buka mulutnya gede-gede supaya bisa di suapin Jongin.

"Mashita! Hyung, aaa~"

Sehun menyuapkan sebuah tteokboki buat Jongin, tapi..

"Yak! Kok gak jadi?" Protes Jongin waktu Sehun malah masukin tu makanan ke dalem mulutnya sendiri.

"Hyung kan gak bisa makan karna pakek masker, jadi makanannya buat aku aja~"

Jongin manyun waktu liat Sehun melet sama dia.

"Aigoo~ kalian bener-bener pasangan yang mesra~ aigoo~ serasinya~" puji ahjumma penjual tteokboki.

"Eoh! Gamsahamnida, ahjumma~" Sehun tersenyum manis, bukan cuma Jongin disampingnya yang melting, ahjumma penjual tteokboki aja sampe ikut-ikutan melting.

"Aigoo~ manisnyaa~ Cahh~ ahjumma kasih beberapa tteokboki gratis buat kalian~"

Sehun mandang Jongin kayak lagi minta persetujuan. Jongin yang liat cuma ngangguk. Lumayan kan dapet makanan gratis, pikirnya.

"Jeongmal gamsahamnida, ahjumma~" ujar Sehun sambil ngambil cup isi tteokboki, terus dia ngajak Jongin buat pergi.

"Hyung~ gimana kalo kita beli sesuatu yang _couple_?" Usul Sehun waktu mereka ngelewatin jajaran toko aksesoris.

"Harus ya?"

"Harus dong! Tapi, kalo Hyung gak mau juga gak papa sih!"

Jongin mikir bentar, bingung mau beli apa. _Couple ring_? _Cou_ _p_ _le tee_?

Sehun yang ngeliat Jongin kayak lagi mikir pun terkekeh. "Gak usah terlalu dipikirin dong, Hyung~ Kita cari aja barang yang kita suka, terus beli 2 dehh~"

Jongin ngelirik Sehun. Ni namja bisa baca pikiran? Atau gue yang terlalu gampang dibaca?

"Aku gak bisa baca pikiran kok, ekspresi Hyung aja yang gampang banget dibaca!"

Mata Jongin melebar gak percaya. _Wuah, Sehun hebat!_ Pikir Jongin.

"Tsk! Daripada sibuk ngagumin aku yang hebat, mending kita nyari barangnya! Entar keburu Kris Ge nyuruh aku pulang!"

Jongin ngedip beberapa kali. "Hyung~!" Sehun gemes sama Jongin yang gak jalan-jalan.

"Ah–ye! Kajja~"

Dan dimulailah perburuan mereka. Masuk dari satu toko ke toko lain cuma buat nyari barang yang mereka suka. Rada susah soalnya Sehun suka yang imut-imut, lucu, pokoknya uke banget deh! Sedangkan Jongin? Dia kan maunya yang manly-manly gitu! Secara Jongin kan seme manly~

"Uhh! Hyung kenapa gak mau yang tadi aja sih? Kan itu bagus!" Sungut Sehun, waktu mereka keluar dari sebuah toko. Entah deh udah berapa banyak toko yang mereka masukin.

Jongin ngehela nafas lelah, dia sih gak papa kalo Sehun maunya beli couple ring, couple tee, jaket atau barang couple lainnya yang lazim, tapi ini..

"Baby, mana ada bandana couple? Warna pink lagi! Mana pernah aku pakek! Aku kan namja!" Protes Jongin, dia bergidik waktu nginget Sehun yang maksa dia makek bandana dengan ekor kelinci warna pink tadi. Sumpah geli banget! Masak seorang yang manly kayak Kai, pakek begituan sih! Untung deh dia pakek masker, kalo gak mau taroh dimana muka dia? Di pantat? Gak kan!

"Aku juga namja! Lagipula, kan biar gak mainstream, Hyung~"

"YA TAPI GAK BARANG YANG GITUAN JUGA KELES!" bentak Jongin. Tapi dalam hati. Ya, Jongin mah cuma berani dalem hati, takut kalo pacar tercintanya ngamuk.

 _Reality_ nya mah Jongin cuma masang muka minta dikasianin, berharap Sehun peka sama perasaan dia sebagai seorang namja. "Kamu kan uke, sayang~ cocok pakek gituan. Lah aku?"

Sehun manyun, "Oke! Kita cari yang lain!" Putus Sehun, ngebuat Jongin meluk dia sayang.

"Nahh, gitu dong baby~" dan dia ngegandeng Sehun masuk ke sebuah toko lagi. Entah deh, firasatnya kayaknya di toko ini dia bakal nemuin barang yang mereka cari.

~Kaihun~

Ternyata firasat Jongin bener, bro! Buktinya sekarang mereka barusan keluar dari toko itu dengan Sehun yang senyum-senyun sambil natap couple ring yang melingkar di jari manisnya dengan ukiran huruf 'J' di tengahnya. Kalo punya Jongin ukirannya huruf 'S'.

Awalnya Jongin juga sempet ragu bakal dapet barangnya, soalnya dari awal masuk, mereka aja udah pisah. Ngeliat ke barang yang mereka suka masing-masing. Tapi beneran deh! Jongin gak nyangka kalo tiba-tiba dia sama Sehun nunjuk dan minta diambilin cincin yang sama, sama mbak-mbak penjaganya. Tu mbak aja sampe bingung ngeliat tingkah sejoli di depannya. Dan alhasil, mereka pun memutuskan buat beli couple ring unik yang dibuat dari kayu warna coklat itu. Kata mbak-mbak penjaga tokonya sih, tu cincin di buat dari kayu yang usut punya usut dulunya adalah sepasang kekasih yang lebih milih dikutuk daripada dipisahin. Jadi, bisa dibilang tu _wood couple ring_ punya arti sebagai lambang cinta yang luar biasa besarnya. Tapi.. yang paling ngebuat Sehun bahagia sampe jingkrak-jingkrak kesenengan bukan waktu dia denger cerita dari tu mbak-mbak penjaga dengan terkantuk-kantuk, tapi karna tu mbak bilang kalo cincinnya bisa diukir kalo kita mau. Jelas aja manik mata Sehun yang awalnya udah 5 watt langsung berbinar persis kayak bohlam yang baru dibeli. Dan itu jadi satu hal yang buat Jongin lagi-lagi bersyukur karna dia pakek masker. Namjachingunya ini bukan cuma mulutnya yang gak punya rem, tapi dia juga emang kadang lupa daratan. Untung dia cakep, kalo kagak mah udah Jongin buang deh jauh-jauh.

"Hyung!" Panggil Sehun nyadarin Jongin dari lamunannya.

"Ya?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku mau boneka kayak gituu~" rengek namja imut itu sambil menunjuk boneka rilakuma kecil yang di pegang sama anak kecil umur 8 tahunan.

"Ya udah, kita beli yuk!" Tapi Sehun malah geleng-geleng, ngebuat dahi Jongin berkerut.

"Aku maunya Hyung dapetinnya dari situ!"

Ucapan Sehun jelas ngebuat Jongin ngalihin pandangannya ngikutin arah telunjuk Sehun. Dia agak kaget waktu liat sebuah kotak lumayan besar, ditengahnya terbuat dari kaca, jadi kita bisa liat kalo didalemnya ada banyak banget boneka dengan bermacam bentuk.

Heol!

 _Mampus gue! Gue kan paling gak bisa main begituan. Kalo DDRan sih kecil! Lah ngambil boneka dalam kotak itu? Nama tu permainan aja gue gak tau! Bisa abis tu kaca gue pecahin sangking frustasinya!_

"Hyung!" Panggilan Sehun menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunannya.

"Tapi Baby, Hyung gak bisa main begituan.." Jongin udah masang muka melas tingkat akut, lebih melas daripada waktu Sehun pengen mereka beli bandana –iyuh– couple tadi.

"Huh! Hyung udah gak sayang sama Sehun lagi! Padahal kita baru jadian 2 minggu, gimana kalo sebulan atau setahun! Bisa-bisa aku udah Hyung buang jauh-jauh!"

Jongin _sweatdrop_. Dia gak tau kenapa pacarnya nya tiba-tiba berubah dramatis begini. Apa dia udah ketularan sinetron yang sering Kyungsoo tonton ya?

"Baby, siapa bilang kalo Hyung gak sayang sama kamu? Hyung sayang kok sama kamu! Cinta malah!" bujuk Jongin. Tapi sayang, Sehun tetep keukeh ngelipet tangan di dada dan masang muka cemberut yang malah ngebuat dia ngegemesin banget. Jongin aja sampe ngasih _death glare_ paling menyeramkan buat namja-namja yang ngeliatin Sehun sampe banyak yang nyungsep ke got.

Jongin ngehela nafas. "Oke! Hyung bakal dapetin boneka itu buat kamu!"

Dan ucapan Jongin berhasil ngebuat Sehun langsung meluk dia erat. "Yehet! Saranghae, Hyung!"

Jonging senyum dibalik maskernya. _Ya Tuhan, tolong jangan buat Jongin yang kece ini masuk koran dan jadi buronan polisi karna ngehancurin kotak isi boneka gak penting itu. Aamiin.._ Do'a Jongin sebelum ia memulai perjuangannya.

~Kaihun~

Jongin udah mau nyerah! Bahkan dia udah nyerah dari tadi. Tapi, Sehun terus nyemangatin dia! Bahkan tu namja sampe ngebeli pom-pom cuma buat nyemangatin Jongin ala _cheerleader_. Lagi-lagi Jongin bersyukur dia makek masker karna kelakuan pacarnya itu. Tapi meskipun si Sehun sampe bikin formasi pyramid dengan ngumpulin anak-anak Senior High School yang lewat, Jongin bener-bener pengen nyerah sekarang! Dia udah berdiri disitu selama lebih dari 2 jam cuma demi boneka rilakuma gak seberapa yang bahkan gak lebih dari harga lollipopnya Suho. Uangnya bahkan udah hampir habis buat beli koin. Padahal kalo dia beli bonekanya langsung, udah dapet boneka rilakuma berapa kontainer tu?

Ini koin terakhir Jongin plus uang terakhir dia. Kalo sekali ini dia gak dapet tu boneka rilakuma –sialan–, dia udah bertekad buat ngehancurin tu kotak kaca pakek kayu di deketnya. Sabodo deh sama ganti rugi atau dia harus masuk ke kantor polisi, yang penting tu kotak –pemeras uang sialan– harus dapet ganjaran yang seimbang.

Tapi sepertinya Tuhan masih sayang sama Jongin sampe ngabulin doanya. Dia seakan ngeliat oasis di padang pasir waktu tu boneka rilakuma berhasil dia dapetin.

"Baby~!" pekik Jongin girang. Dia langsung ngeraih boneka kecil itu, memandangnya dengan mata berbinar senang. "Akhirnya Hyung bisa dapetin juga– loh! ahjumma siapa? Pacar saya mana?" kaget Jongin waktu ngeliat yang dari tadi berdiri disampingnya ternyata bukan Sehun tapi seorang yeoja paruh baya yang menggandeng anak kecil berumur sekitar 4 tahun.

"Mana saya tau! Memangnya saya _security_ yang harus dikasih laporan kemana pacar kamu pergi?! Udah sana minggir! Anak saya mau maen! Dia hampir ngabisin jajanan satu toko karna kelamaan nungguin kamu!" sewot tu ibu-ibu. Dia ngedorong Jongin sampe Jongin jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Bukannya Jongin lemah, tapi suer deh! Tu ibu-ibu tenaganya gede, bro! Sesuai sama badannya yang mungkin 4kali tubuh Jongin. Guedeeee, banget!

Jongin bangun dari jatuhnya, nyari tempat duduk buat istirahat bentar. Berdiri selama 2 jam lebih ditambah tekanan batin itu capek juga rupanya. Tangannya yang udah hampir kapalan karna kelamaan megang tu alat pengarah ngambil handphone di dalem kantongnya. Ada _21 missed call_ dan 10 pesan baru yang semuanya dari Sehun. Jongin buka pesan pertama Sehun.

 _From: My Baby Bunny-Bunny{}_

 _Hyung, aku kebelet pipis. Kalo Hyung nyariin aku, aku di lagi ke kamar mandi ya~_

Jongin ngebuka pesan selanjutnya.

 _From: My Baby Bunny-Bunny{}_

 _Hyung! Kris Ge nelpon aku barusan, katanya aku disuruh cepetan pulang sekarang, ada hal penting yang harus dia kasih tau ke dong Hyung?_

 _From: My Baby Bunny-Bunny{}_

 _Hyung, mian_ _waktu aku mau balik ke tempat Hyung, ternyata Kris Ge udah keburu nemuin aku. Kayaknya dia sengaja ngelacak aku pakek GPS deh! Aku diseret pulang sama dia! Hyung pulang sendiri gak papa kan?_

 _From: My Baby Bunny-Bunny{}_

 _Hyung, dimana? Kenapa telponku gak di angkat? Apa Hyung masih sibuk sama permainan itu? Lupain aja Hyung, ada yang lebih penting sekarang! Cepet pulang ke dorm!_

 _From: My Baby Bunny-Bunny{}_

 _Hyung~ kenapa belum pulang juga?_ _T.T_ _aku udah di seret sama Kris Ge ke bandara. Katanya aku harus pulang sekarang ke_ _China_ _karna Mommy sama Daddy on the way dari_ _Kanada_ _ke_ _China_ _. Aku gak bisa nolak buat gak pulang_ _T.T_

Seketika itu juga boneka rilakuma di tangan Jongin jatuh. Untung deh bukan handphonenya. Dia kedip-kedip berapa kali. Otaknya yang memang lemot dikit jadi makin lola gara-gara kebanyakan main permainan gak penting itu. Buru-buru dia ngambil tu boneka yang tergeletak tak berdaya di kakinya sebelum akhirnya buru-buru pergi. Dia harus ke bandara sekarang. Harus!

~Kaihun~

"Udah dong! Gak usah nangis gitu! Tahun lalu aja lo gak nangis sampe segitunya waktu gue pulang!" bujuk Kris sambil nepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun yang nangis di pelukannya.

"Tenang aja, Sehun. Hyung bakal beli jet pribadi buat ngunjungin lo tiap _weekend_ biar lo gak kangen lagi sama Hyung!" celetuk Suho yang langsung dapet cibiran dari member EXO yang lainnya.

"Huweee! Sehun~ah! Hyung tau lo pasti gak mau pisah sama Hyung kan? Sama! Hyung juga gak mau pisah!" tangis Baekhyun, dia langsung meluk Chanyeol yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Kita bahkan belum sempet kencan, dan lo udah mau pulang aja! Huweee!" sekarang Chenyeol yang ikut-ikutan nangis kejer karna inget pengorbanannya yang ngebersihin kamar mandi dorm sendirian yang bahkan sampe sekarang masih kebauan bau klosetnya. Tu tiang listrik pun bales meluk Baekhyun.

"Sehun~ah! Huweee! Kita juga kan belum sempet masak kue bareng! Lempar-lemparan tepung terus colek-colekan tepung di pipi! Huwee!" tangis Kyungsoo menjadi. Rencana dia tentang adegan sinetron yang bakal dia praktekin minggu depan hancur gitu aja. Dan Kyungsoo pun ngikut-ngikut meluk duo Baekyeol.

Suho berdiri sendirian. Kris meluk Sehun. Tiga membernya udah berpelukan kayak teletubbies. Jongin entah kemana. Terus dia sama siapa?

"Huweee!" tangisnya akhirnya. Ia pun ikut-ikutan meluk trio teletubbies.

"Sshh! Jangan nangis lagi dong, Baby! Bukannya lo kangen pengen ketemu Mom and Dad, right?" Sehun mengangguk di pelukan Kris. "Kalo gitu, jangan nangis, ok? Lo kan bisa ngunjungin gue kapanpun lo bisa. Tapi kalo Mommy sama Daddy, mereka bisa ngunjungin lo kayak gini itu tu hal yang langka."

Sehun mengangguk lagi. Emang bener apa yang Gegenya bilang. Tapi Jongin? Gimana dia bisa ninggalin pacarnya gitu aja? Sehun lagi mikir waktu Kris ngelepas pelukannya karna denger pengumuman kalo pesawat Sehun udah bakal take off.

"Hati-hati, Baby~ salam buat Mommy sama Daddy!" Kris nyium kening Sehun.

Sehun pun jalan perlahan setelah ngelambai sama teletubbies yang udah gak pelukan lagi sekalian mastiin kalo Jongin emang gak dateng. Air mata Sehun tumpah. Dia gak mau pisah sama Jongin, apalagi tanpa ngeliat muka dia yang item, pesek, dekil, buluk nyebelin, tapi ngangenin banget itu sebelum dia pergi. Sekali lagi Sehun nengok, dan matanya langsung berbinar waktu nangkep ada namja yang lagi lari-lari ke arahnya. Dia tahu siapa namja itu. Dia pun langsung ngelepas koper pink nya gitu aja terus jalan balik ke namja yang masih lari-lari ke arahnya.

"Hey! Kenapa?" tanya Kris gak ngerti.

Para teletubbies senyum-senyum, kirain Sehun bakal ke tempat mereka terus meluk mereka gitu. Tapi harapan mereka musnah waktu mereka ngeliat Sehun ngelewatin mereka gitu aja.

"Hyung!" pekik Sehun senang. Dia langsung menghambur ke pelukan namja yang langsung meluk dia erat.

"Aku kira Hyung gak bakal dateng!" isaknya.

"Sshh! Jangan nangis, ya! Hyung disini kok! Mana mungkin Hyung ngebiarin kamu pergi gitu aja tanpa ketemu!"

"Hiks.. hiks.. Hyung! Aku pasti kangen banget sama Hyung!"

"Yeah! Hyung juga pasti bakal kangeeeeeeen banget sama kamu, My baby bunny bunny!"

"Jojong Hyung!"

"My baby bunny bunny!"

Dan mereka pelukan lagi setelah pandang-pandangan dan manggil ala ala sinetron tontonan Kyungsoo.

"Jojong Hyung?" tanya para teletubbies plus Kris bingung.

Jojong Hyung itu siapa? Pikir mereka. Eh, tapi tunggu! Kayaknya mereka tahu deh itu jaket siapa. Terus sepatunya, maskernya, topinya. Dan…. Warna kulitnya yang dekil itu… itu kan.. Jongin!

"Kkamjong!" pekik mereka berlima berbarengan.

"Jangan bilang kalo kalian.." ucapan Baekhyun cuma dijawab suara cengiran dari Jongin.

Aura di sekitar mereka menggelap seketika. Kris langsung misahin pelukan Sehun dan Jongin dengan alasan Sehun harus pergi sekarang. Meski dengan berat hati, Sehun akhirnya pergi juga setelah dia ngambil boneka rilakuma yang Jongin dapetin tadi. Kini tinggal Jongin yang udah ditatap sama kelima member EXO lainnya. Agaknya sih, entar pulang dari sini Jongin bakal makin item, pesek, dekil, buluk, bau, pokoknya makin terhina deh karna di bully sama kelima member EXO. Apalagi Kris, yang bahkan udah ngebolongin kepala Jongin dengan tatapan matanya kalo aja tatapan matanya itu laser.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Semuanya sontak noleh ke arah langkah lari terdengar. Mata mereka membelalak ngeliat Sehun yang lagi lari ke arah mereka, ya lebih tepatnya sih ke arah Jongin.

Dengan nafas yang masih ngos-ngosan, Sehun yang udah berdiri di depan Jongin langsung buka masker yang Jongin pakek, dan..

Chu~

"Hyung, saranghae!" dan kemudian dia balik terus lari buru-buru karna hampir ketinggalan pesawat.

"WU SEHUN, I LOVE YOU!" teriak Jongin lantang yang langsung ngebuat seluruh penghuni di bandara itu nengok ke arah dia. Sehun yang denger teriakan itu pun langsung nengok, ngasih kissbye yang langsung di tangkep sama Jongin pakek tangan kanannya, terus langsung dia cium. Lebay emang! Tapi gak papa deh, namanya juga lagi _falling in love._ Jongin terus senyum-senyum bahkan sampe Sehun udah gak keliatan lagi. Tapi senyumnya langsung ilang waktu dia nyadar kalo nyawanya terancam oleh lima member EXO yang udah siap makan dia idup-idup.

Oh, kita doain aja ya semoga Jongin masih bisa ngeliat matahari terbit dengan anggota tubuh utuh dan tanpa kurang apapun besok. Aamiin..

 **END**

 **Epilog**

"Kyaaa! Kim Jongin! Kim Kai ku~~ Kenapa kamu tampan sekali sih? Yalord!"

"Liat! Dia ngesmirk'in gue!" balas namja mungil satunya gak kalah heboh.

Sehun menutup kedua telinganya yang agaknya sebentar lagi bakal rusak kalau terus mendengar suara cempreng kedua sahabatnya ini, yang masih asik berfangirling ria di kamarnya.

"Woy! Kalian berisik banget sih?!" sebal Sehun, yang pastinya bakal diacuhin sama dua namja yang diketahui bernama Luhan dan Yixing itu. Ah tau ah! Mending Sehun chat'an sama pacarnya aja daripada ngedengerin dua sahabat berisiknya ini teriak-teriak histeris.

"Lu! Stop! Stop!" pekik Yixing tiba-tiba.

"Apaan sih?!" sewot Luhan. "Yixing!" dan memekik kesal waktu video yang masih asik mereka tonton tiba-tiba berhenti.

Namja manis berlesung pipi itu pun ngezoom gambar yang daritadi udah narik perhatian dia. "Liat tu! Kai Ge pakek cincin!"

"Ya terus kenapa?"

"Anggota EXO lainnya itu gak pakek cincin, dan cuma Kai Ge doang yang pakek!"

"Ya biar aja kali! Orang Kai Ge mau tampil beda, emang salah ya?" sebal Luhan.

Yixing muter bola matanya jengah. "Xi Luhan yang lemot~" panggil Yixing ngebuat Luhan natap dia marah. Dia gak sadar kalo tampang siapa yang lebih keliatan lemot?

"Lo inget gak tentang gosip Kai Ge dulu yang katanya pernah ketangkep lagi kissing sama orang di bandara?"

"Tapi kan itu cuma hoax!" jengah Luhan.

"Iya sih, awalnya gue juga mikir gitu. Cuma semenjak saat itu tu, gue perhatiin, Kai Ge itu makek cincin yang sekarang dia pakek. Terus-terusan! Gak pernah di lepas!"

"Ah masa sih? Perasaan lo doang kali!"

Yixing yang dongkol karna sahabatnya ini gak percaya sama yang dia omongin pun langsung ngebuka folder yang merupakan hasil dari dia berburu bukti-bukti dari spekulasinya.

"Liat nih!"

Luhan pun akhirnya ngeliat foto-foto yang Yixing _screencapture_ dari video streamingan yang dia tonton selama setengah tahun ini.

Sehun yang daritadi gak sengaja curi denger obrolan dua sahabatnya ini pun jadi was-was. Tangannya yang makek cincin yang sama kayak yang di pakek Jongin pun coba dia sembunyiin. Mampus dia kalau dua temennya ini tahu. Mereka kan fans EXO garis keras.

"Eh, Xing! Kayaknya gue pernah liat cincin yang sama persis kayak gini deh!"

' _Oh no! Siaga 2!'_

"Iya, ya.. Kayaknya gue juga pernah liat deh!" balas Yixing. Muka mereka berdua keliatan banget lagi mikir keras.

Ting Tong!

Dan Sehun rasanya langsung pengen sujud syukur waktu denger suara bel yang rasanya kayak penyelamat dari surga.

"Gue buka pintu dulu ya!" pamit Sehun cepat. Ia pun ngibrit ke pintu apartemennya.

"Xing.." Luhan natap Yixing penuh arti waktu otaknya ngerasa dapet pencerahan.

"Jangan bilang lo punya pemikiran yang sama kayak gue?"

Dan si imut Luhan cuma ngangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Kita mesti buktiin! Let's go!" ajak Yixing, keluar dari kamar Sehun.

~Kaihun~

Sehun udah buru-buru lari ke pintu apartemennya, tapi langkahnya berhenti waktu dia ngedenger bunyi pintu apartemennya yang terbuka.

Dia kan baru pindah ke apartemen ini dengan maksud biar lebih deket sama kampusnya, dan yang tahu _password_ apartemennya itu cuma Kris sama Jongin. Tapi gak mungkin itu Kris, karna Gegenya itu katanya lagi sibuk syuting film di Hollywood. Dan kalau bukan Kris, berarti itu..

"My Baby Bunny-Bunny~!"

"Jongin Hyung!"

" _I miss you so bad, Babe~_ " dan namja tampan itu memeluk kekasih imutnya yang masih aja berdiri karna kaget ngeliat siapa yang datang.

"Kamu gak kangen sama aku?" sebal Jongin waktu Sehun masih aja kayak orang bego.

"Kangen kok! Kangen banget!"

Jongin senyum tampan.

Chu~

"Hyung!"

Chu~

"Hyungie, stop!" Sehun berusaha dorong Jongin, kan bisa gawat kalau dua temennya tahu. Duh, gak tau aja si Sehun kalau dua temennya sekarang udah berdiri kayak orang bego ngeliatin sepasang kekasih yang lagi melepas rindu di depan mereka sambil gigit jari.

Dan sayangnya, Jongin gak peduli sama kode gak langsung pacarnya itu.

Chu~

Oke, Sehun yang awalnya mau ngedorong Jongin malah jadi ikut larut sama ciuman Jongin yang emang ngebuat Sehun mabuk kepayang. Tangannya malah sekarang jadi meluk leher Jongin erat. Dan mungkin kegiatan mereka bakal berlanjut lebih panas kalau gak ngedenger dua orang namja memekik manggil nama Sehun.

"WU SEHUN!" teriak Luhan sama Yixing barengan.

Sehun otomatis langsung dorong kepala Jongin yang lagi nyiumin leher putih dia.

"Oh God! _This is not good!_ " lirihnnya.

"Baby, mereka siapa?" tanya Jongin. Dia agak ngeri juga ngeliat dua namja yang dia akui manis. Tapi tetep lebih manis Sehunnya kok! Yang sekarang natap mereka berdua kayak mau ngebunuh.

"Entar aja aku jelasin.. Lebih baik kita sekarang kabur!"

Jongin bingung dong. Dia baru aja dateng, terus tiba-tiba diajakin kabur sama pacarnya. Emang dua namja di depannya ini siapa sih?

"YA AMPUN SEHUN! DEMI APA LO PACARAN SAMA KAI GE! YALORD!" pekik namja yang lebih tinggi, ngebuat Jongin agak kaget.

"LO MESTI JELASIN KE KITA!"

"YA AMPUN, KAI GE! SEHUN! KALIAN BERDUA, SUMPAH!"

Jongin sebel. Telinganya bisa-bisa rusak kalau kayak gini. Bisa gak sih dua namja di hadapannya ini ngomong gak pakek teriak-teriak segala?

"HOT BANGET!" pekik keduanya berbarengan.

"HAPE, MANA HAPE?!" heboh Luhan. Ia merogoh-rogoh saku celana pendeknya nyariin _handphone_ nya.

"XING! VIDEOIN XING!" titah Luhan yang liat Yixing udah megang _handphone_.

"Hyung, lari!" ajak Sehun.

"Hah?" tanya Jongin bloon.

"LARI!" jerit Sehun dan ia buru-buru narik Jongin pergi dari sana, sebelum kedua sahabatnya itu semakin menggila.

"WOY SEHUN! MAU KEMANA LO?!" tanya Yixing gak nyantai.

Ia pun segera lari nyusul Kai sama Sehun yang udah lumayan jauh di depannya.

"HUN! BALIK! KITA GAK MARAH! SUMPAH DEH!" jerit Luhan yang udah ikut lari juga.

"GUE GAK PERCAYA!"

Gila aja apa? Dia balik mah namanya cari mati! Kan dua temennya itu fans EXO garis keras! Jadi mana mungkin mereka gak marah sama dia? _Impossible!_

"HUN BENERAN! KITA GAK MARAH ASAL.."

Ucapan ngegantung Luhan ngebuat Sehun ngeberentiin larinya. Capek juga by the way lari nurunin tangga apartemennya. Kalau kalian tanya kenapa gak naik lift aja? Keburu ketangkep kali mereka entar karna kelamaan nungguin liftnya kebuka.

"Asal kalian ngebiarin kita videoin kalian pas lagi ena-ena!" lanjut Luhan sama Yixing barengan.

Muka Sehun merah waktu dengernya, sampe ke telinga-telinganya. Jongin juga sama. Mereka baru pacaran setengah tahun lebih dan temen-temennya udah mikirin sampe sejauh itu? Gila! Ketemu aja jarang! Paling mentok juga sebatas ngegerepe doang. Jongin masih sayang nyawa buat nyentuh Sehun lebih jauh. Dia gak mau mati muda di tangan Kris. Dia masih mau nikahin Sehun, terus biar bisa ena-ena sama Sehun. Dasar Kim Jongin pervert!

"LO ORANG GILA APA?!" pekik Jongin sama Sehun barengan yang dibalas kikikan mengerikan dari dua orang namja yang berdiri beberapa anak tangga di atas mereka

"Kita gak gila kok, kita cuma baru aja jadi, KAIHUN HARD SHIPPER!"

Dan Jongin sama Sehun cuma _sweatdrop_ ngedengernya.

 **END**

Beneran end, kekeke

By the way gaje banget ya? wkwk sorry deh

Dan maaf gegara tata bahasanya tetep gitu, Kyura pikir kalo tiba-tiba berubah di chap 2 ini, bakal aneh dan gaje gitu.

So, untuk yang kali ini biarin aja ya? kedepannya Kyura gak bakal pakek gaya bahasa begini lagi deh~

Dan kenapa baru 13 review Kyura udah update kelanjutannya?

Karna meskipun Kyura kecewa gak bisa sampe angka 18 Tapi Kyura mau ngehargain 13 orang yang udah ngereview dan minta ni ff gaje di lanjutin~~

Gamsahamnida~~

Oh iya, reviewnya dong~ hargain diriku yang sudah menulis ini, kekeke

Bubye~


End file.
